The Last Storm
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, layak kah ego di persandingkan dengan keterpaksaan? /AU, Bro!Gokudera, Sis!Reader, Family-Angst. RnR?


**_The Last Storm_**

 ** _By AtarashiNaoki_**

 ** _Family-Hurt/comfort_**

 ** _AU, OOC, Miss typo, abal-abal, nggak bisa di mengerti singkatnya gaje, death chara._**

 ** _Anime "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" sepenuhnya milik Amano Akira, penulis tak mengambil keuntungan dari material, ini hanya hiburan semata._**

 ** _Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, layak kah ego di persandingkan dengan keterpaksaan? /AU, Bro!Gokudera, Sis!Reader, Family-Angst._**

 ** _Don't like, don't read_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

.

.

Pernahkan kalian mendengar badai bergemuruh yang menyebabkan puing-puing bangunan roboh? Dan apakah setelah robohnya bangunan-bangunan itu membuat badai merasa menyesal? Tentu saja tidak. Sebaik apa sang badai, ia tetap tak akan merasa menyesal jika sudah merobohkan bangunan yang sudah sulit di bangun itu.

Pernahkah perasaan mengkhianati? Pernahkah perasaan mengunjing seseorang demi orang lain? Atau bisakah perasaan merubah seseorang?

 _Handphone_ merah di genggam, tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan. Apakah harus sebimbang ini melakukannya?

Menelpon seseorang.

Ya, berat sekali rasanya menelpon 'dirinya', apakah ke egoisannya harus masih di pertamakan?

 _"Halo?"_ Suara itu, suara yang sangat di rindukannya, suara adiknya, suara orang yang telah disakitinya.

Hening.

Pemuda perak tak berani menjawab suara di seberang sana, ia takut jika kembali menyakiti orang di seberang sana, sangat takut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hanya dua kalimat itu yang terucap tak lebih, ketakutan merongoti hatinya. Menyesal, bodoh, takut, semua perasaan _negative_ bersatu di diri pemuda perak ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari orang di seberang sana, tapi pasti, orang di seberang sana menghela nafas berat. Kecewa? Pasrah? Atau malah benci? Perasaan memang sulit di tebak.

Banyak yang bilang keluarga itu selalu harmonis, hangat, tak ada yang saling menyakiti, apalagi berkhianat. Mereka salah, sebuah keluarga pasti ada kesalah pahaman, seseorang yang tersakiti, maupun seseorang yang di tinggalkan.

 _"Aku, baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir."_ Bohong jika ia mengatakan baik-baik saja, nyatanya sekarang hatinya sakit, luka yang sudah lama di obatinya sekarang terbuka lebar tanpa luka-luka kecil dahulu.

"Aku tak percaya kau baik-baik saja." Terbelenggu dalam perasaan menyesal sangat menyesakkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Suara di seberang sana kembali menghela nafas panjang, tak bosan dengan oksigen yang ia hirup lalu ia buang kembali selalu ia hidup.

 _"Setelah sekian lama waktu, kau baru muncul sekarang, Gokudera-_ nii Dingin, suara nan dingin itu dapat membuat orang-orang mati kutu, kesampingkan sikap sopan santun, jika hati terluka sikap sopan santun di nomor dua kan.

Pemuda perak itu, Gokudera Hayato. Terdiam, adiknya tak memanggil namanya sewaktu mereka kecil, tapi Gokudera tak bisa berkomentar.

"(Name).." Lirih terdengar, tak ada nada suara yang tinggi lagi, hilang tanpa bekas kebiasaan lama.

Orang yang di telpon diam, tahu bahwa si penelpon belum selesai berbicara. Senyum tak pernah mengembang lagi, air mata mengering seketika, wajah tampak tak bercahaya bersamaan dengan matanya.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, tak mampu berbicara kepada 'adiknya' atau sekarang 'mantan adik'.

"Maafkan aku." Dua kata satu makna terdengar tulus, tapi tidak di telinga adiknya, (Name).

(Name) tertawa garing, ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengendurkannya. Perasaan ini, sama seperti perasaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, sakit.

Seberapa sakitpun orang, air mata akan keluar juga walau air mata darah sekalipun. Ingin rasanya memaki-maki kakaknya, ingin sekali, tapi tak bisa.

 _"Permintaan maafmu, diterima."_ Bohong jika ia menerima maaf itu, sebenarnya ia tak ingin memaafkannya, tapi orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu memaafkan orang lain. Tapi, layakkah memaafkan orang yang telah membuat hatinya terluka begitu dalam?

Si penelpon di seberang sana terdiam, andai ia bisa mendekap adiknya sekarang akan ia lakukan. Sedih rasanya ketika orang yang kita sakiti begitu saja memaafkan kita, bukannya tidak bersyukur, senang malah mendapat jawaban yang tak di duga. Tapi tetap saja, memaafkan dirinya tak layak untuk dilakukan lagi.

Gokudera menghela nafas panjang, ingin tersenyum tapi pahit rasanya, ingin tertawa hambar rasanya, ingin menangis untuk apa yang ia tangiskan padahal dia sendiri yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Sebegitu cepatnya kau memaafkanku?" Bodoh, kenapa ia mengatakan itu? Sebegitu kecewanya kah ia kepada dirinya? Sebegitu menyesalkah dirinya? Sebegitu terpuruknya dirinyakah?

 _"Ya, ayah dan ibu selalu mengajarkan itu pada **ku**."_ Ku, tak ada kata kita lagi. Kekecewaan memang membunuh semua perasaan yang halus ya.

Hening menghiasi lagi.

Gokudera tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, ia yang biasanya bermulut kasar tak pernah berkata manis hanya bisa menatap seseorang di seberang sana dengan pandangan mata.. Menyesal.

 _"Harusnya kau berterima kasih bahwa aku memaafkanmu."_ Air mata akhirnya turun di wajah cantik nan pucat gadis yang kini sedang menelpon sang kakak.

Padahal dia berjanji untuk tak menangis lagi, tapi tetap saja perasaan seorang perempuan hanya sebatas air mata.

Miris sekali adiknya, sudah berapa kali kah ia menyakiti gadis mungil nan polos itu selama hidupnya? Dan sudah berapa kali adiknya memaafkannya walau hatinya sedang menjerit untuk tak memaafkannya?

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku akan menjemputmu dan tak akan menyakitimu lagi." Omong kosong, dimana-mana orang yang menyakiti akan selalu menyakiti sampai karma alam membalasnya.

 _"Tak perlu, aku bahagia disini."_ Air mata kembali jatuh dengan deras. Oh sudah berapa kali ia berbohong dalam satu hari ini? Tak bisakah ia jujur sekarang? Tak bisakah ia jujur pada 'mantan kakak'nya?

"Jika kau benci padaku, bencilah, aku tak melarang. Tapi tolong jujurlah padaku." Sang adik terdiam tapi air matanya masih berjatuhan seperti hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Jujur.. Ya? Apakah ia bisa? Mungkin sisa hidupnya kali ini akan berhiaskan kebohongan.

 _"Aku tak benci padamu, aku menyayangimu."_ (Name) memang tak benci pada Gokudera, tapi (Name) tak lagi menyayangi Gokudera sang kakak. Perasaannya sekarang hambar tanpa bisa di manipulasi lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

 _"Apa itu?"_

"Kebohongan."

(Name) tertawa garing, namun hatinya semakin sakit jika ia tertawa untuk yang tak berarti untuknya.

Menyesal? Ya, dia menyesal. Kecewa? Ya, dia kecewa. Sedih? Tentu saja dia sedih. Kenapa kakaknya tak bisa mengerti perasaannya untuk kali ini saja? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu mengalah?

"Begitu berat kah kau untuk jujur padaku?" Ya, sangat berat. (Name) tak bisa lagi berkata jujur pada Gokudera untuk selamanya lagi. Berkata jujur akan semakin menggores relung hatinya sampai keakar-akarnya.

 _"Pantas,_ _Aneki_ _selalu memanggilmu bodoh."_ Air mata terus mengalir berjatuhan membasahi baju lembut sang adik. Dan sang adik berusaha untuk menahan suara tangisannya, ia tak boleh menjadi lemah setelah apa yang dia terima.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh." (Name) terdiam, miris ya hidupnya di antara semua orang. Atau malah dia yang hidupnya lebih miris yang paling bawah?

Perasaan ingin memaki semakin kuat, ia tetap harus menjaga perasaan kakaknya walau perasaannya telah di hancurkan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Sebegitukah kau benci padaku hingga tak mau berkata jujur padaku?" _Ya, sangat berat._

"Sebegitukah kau benci padaku hingga kau tak mau menunjukkan raut kesedihanmu padaku?" _Ya, berat sekali rasanya!_

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau tak benci padaku?" _Menghilanglah. Menghilanglah dari hidupku._

"Katakan semuanya, kita ini kakak beradik." _Tidak, kita bukan kakak beradik lagi! Tak akan pernah menjadi kakak adik lagi. Tak akan pernah!_

Sudahkah air mata darah sekarang keluar? Tak bisakah kakaknya mengerti kehidupannya sekarang? Apa dia kakaknya yang sekarang tak mempunyai hati lagi? Kenapa... Kenapa begitu...

"Tunggu aku." Handphone dimatikan sepihak dan Gokudera menghampiri orang yang daritadi ia perhatikan terus-menerus, mulai dari percakapan awal hingga akhir.

(Name) menutup matanya. Tidak, jangan lagi, jangan lagi ada di hadapanku, jangan lagi!

(Name) merasakan sebuah tangan mendekap kepalanya, pelukan ini.. Pelukan yang ia rindukan sekaligus pelukan yang menyakitinya, pelukan dari 'mantan kakak'nya.

"Maafkan aku." Pelukan itu makin erat, Gokudera tak ingin melepaskan pelukan yang selama ini merengut kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa sekarang kau baru menunjukkan keberadaanmu?" (Name) sekarang tak bisa menahan suara untuk tak menangis, hancur sudah temboknya untuk menahan tangis.

"Apa kau.. Hiks selama ini... Tak bisa mengerti aku hah? Apa kau selama.. Hiks ini membenciku?" Parau, lirih, kecewa, semuanya bercampur dalam perasaan (Name). Hatinya kembali di tikam-tikam seperti dulu, tapi sekarang lebih parah.

"Aku sekarang buta! Dan.. Hiks kau tak memperdulikanku selama ini! Sebelum aku buta apa yang.. Hiks kau lakukan hah?! Meninggalkanku!" Gokudera tak bisa menahan rasa perih yang di terimanya. Ia ingin mendengarkan semua masalah hati adiknya walau penuh dengan makian.

"Ya, aku tahu.."

"Apa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku setelah menyakiti hatiku hah?!" Kali ini Gokudera benar-benar tak tahu berbicara apalagi. Ia yang menyebabkan semua ini, ia yang mengabaikan dan membuang adiknya.

Dia bodoh, sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang yang _brengsek_? Sebegitu ingin kah dirinya untuk membuang adiknya dulu?

"Maafkan aku.. Kita akan memulainya dari awal, percayalah padaku." Gokudera kini membelai kepala perak adiknya yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Maaf, Gokudera- _nii_. Aku tak bisa percaya lagi pada orang, tak akan pernah lagi." (Name) menutup matanya belaian yang selama ini di rindukannya akhirnya kesampaian tapi seiring belaian itu semakin tajam pisau-pisau yang di tikam di hatinya.

"Tak apa, kau boleh tak mempercayaiku, tapi ayo kita memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku akan mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Gokudera kembali membujuk adiknya.

"Percuma, Gokudera- _nii_. Aku sakit, hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, aku mengalami kelainan jantung." Dan pada saat itu juga, Gokudera merasa petir menyambar dan mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Ya, terlambat sudah. Selama ini, ia kemana? Kemana dia saat adiknya sedang sakit? Gokudera menyesal, ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"Aku tak membencimu dan juga tak menyayangimu, tapi aku selalu ingin kau berada di sisiku hingga aku tak berada di dunia lagi, itu saja." _Diam_.

"Kau akan menjadi kakakku walau kau menyakitiku sampai aku mati." _Kumohon, hentikan._

"Kau kakak yang buruk tapi sekaligus kakak yang baik." _(Name) berhenti mengatakan itu._

"Aku senang bisa menjadi saudaramu." (Name) membalas pelukan Gokudera. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, walau ia buta, (Name) tetap bisa menangis walau cahaya matanya telah hilang sedemikian rupa.

Gokudera tak tahan dengan semua ini, andai dia bisa memutar waktu dia akan mengubah semua ini dari titik nol. Percaya lah.

"Gokudera- _nii_ , terima kasih telah menjadi kakakku, aku menyayangimu... _Addio_ , Gokudera- _nii_." Tangan yang memeluk Gokudera kini terkulai lemas melepaskan pelukannya, Gokudera masih bergeming.

Adiknya... Adiknya kini telah jauh darinya, ia tak bisa menggapainya lagi, tak akan pernah lagi.

"Maafkan aku, (Name). Aku kakak yang buruk." Gokudera sekarang memeluk tubuh dingin adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir kehidupan, jika sudah terjadi semua orang pasti ingin memutar balik waktu. Hei ingat, kita bukan tuhan, kita hanya manusia biasa yang sama di mata tuhan. Jika kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu, pikirkan mata-matang sebelum rasa menyesal meronggoti hati sucimu.

 _FIN~_

.

.

 ** _Ciao para pembaca~_**

 ** _Uwooo ini fanfic pertama yang bikin Nao mau nangis nulisnya, Gokudera jahat ya sama saudara sendiri, masa saudaranya di telantarin gitu aja kan kasian apalagi saudaranya udah buta. /lapingus_**

 ** _Sebenarnya Nao lagi nggak mau bikin Gokudera kayak gini, tapi karna suasana hati Nao lagi galau setelah baca fanfic Hetalia jadi ya gini deh jadinya._**

 ** _Aduuh ini fanfic kedua khr Nao, semoga suka yaa dan jangan lupa untuk kritik maupun saran dengan senang hati Nao terima dan juga-kalau mau-follow Akun ffn Nao biar nggak ketinggalan cerita-cerita karya Nao ya~/ceritanyalagipromosi._**

 ** _Daripada jadi panjang, mending udahin aja, sampai jumpa di karya fanfic Nao selanjutnya. Ciao._**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _AtarashiNaoki_**


End file.
